Flower Petals
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Kind of a silly Tohru/x/Shigure fic. There will be lemons later of course so rated for future chapters.


Quick Notes: I don't own Fruits Basket, but then you guys probably already know that. I decided to try something a little different for me with one of my favorite characters. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D Forgive typo's errors etc. -love-

Tohru stood at the kitchen sink, peeling potatoes for that nights dinner. She stopped her peeling and crouched down, bringing her knees together.

"Oh no...not again..." she muttered.

Earlier that week, Shigure had been kind enough to gift her with a pair of pink lace underwear.

"All girls should have at least one pair of underwear that makes them feel beautiful...like a woman." he had said.

Tohru accepted them; feeling embarrassed and grateful at the same time.

Shigure, unfortunately, had made the mistake of buying them one size too big; and now, for the umpteenth time today, they were slipping past her slender hips.

Tohru wasn't really planning on wearing them (she thought they were more of a thoughtful gift than a practical one) but all her other underwear had ended up in the dirty clothes hamper. Tohru didn't remember them all being dirty, but she decided it would be better to wash them again than risk wearing something dirty.

Tohru was snapped out of her thoughts by the underwear still slowly rolling down her hips. She bent lower, hoping that would stop it, but to no avail. She sighed, blushing furiously. She would have to pull them up.

Shigure sat at his seat pretending to read the paper. In reality, he was watching Tohru by the sink with some interest. The poor girl seemed to be having a slight wardrobe malfunction, and he watched her slowly sink lower against the cabinets. She quickly looked around the kitchen and Shigure went back to pretending to read his paper.

"No ones looking, little rosebud..." Shigure thought to himself. He peeked over his newspaper and saw Tohru huff and quickly lift her skirt a little ways. Shigure almost melted. He caught a glimpse of her sweet rosy ass her underwear were currently rolling off of. Tohru reached a hand behind her and unrolled them, pulling them up as high as she could and giving herself a wedgie. Shigure felt his cock twitch. Pulling the underwear so tight had caused all of her private curves to show and Shigure licked his lips in earnest. He heard the girl sigh and looked down quickly reading his paper. He coughed loudly, causing her to jump.

Tohru spun around scared. She had forgotten that she left the door to the kitchen wide open! There was no telling what Shigure-san saw! Tohru let out a nervous sigh when she noticed him looking intently at his paper.

"Tohru, when is dinner going to be ready?" Shigure called, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"O-Oh, just a few minutes!" Tohru called back. Shigure looked up and smiled.

"Ah, sorry to yell so loud Tohru, I didn't realize the door was open." Shigure replied smiling brightly back at her.

"Oh no, thats alright!" Tohru giggled back. Relief settled over her body. He hadn't seen anything, he wasn't even aware the door had been open!

"Clever...Sometimes I amaze even myself." Shigure thought. He looked down at his paper, for real this time. He hadn't intended to buy the underwear too big; the store only carried that one size in those beautiful pink lacy ones he had had his eyes on for a while now. When he bought them they were supposed to be a joke, but Tohru so graciously accepted them like they were something so fancy and elegant. Shigure had never intended for her to actually _wear_ the garments, but soon his excitement overtook him. He knew she had them. Upstairs in her tiny underwear drawer, folded neatly and placed, perhaps, under her rows of sweet innocent white cotton things. Shigure didn't need to see her wearing them, but if he just _knew_ she had them on...maybe then he could content himself with that. But he had seen her wearing them, rolled down over her cute round ass; and after that, pulled up so tight they showed the sweet dips and folds between her legs perfectly. He thought that that would be **more** than enough to drive away the thoughts of her. He was wrong. Just thinking about her doing the simple act of pulling up underwear made an ache grow between his legs. If Kyo or Yuki could get inside his head, he knew they would probably kill him. Luckily, Yuki was upstairs absorbed in his studies, and Kyo was sitting on the roof waiting for Tohru to call for dinner.

Shigure stood up, the best he could, and headed for the kitchen. He got three steps in before he stopped dead.

Tohru's big, round, brown eyes were on him. A sweet pink blush under them, covering her cheeks. One hand was holding her skirt up, while the other was trying to pull the underwear up enough to where it wouldn't fall. She had noticed Shigure and stopped dead when their eyes met.

Shigure swallowed hard, allowing his eyes to sneak a longer, more detailed look at Tohru. The side of the underwear that was being pulled was stretched over her, displaying her nicely. The other side hung loosely just below her buttcheek, limp and rolled up from sliding down, yet again.

"S-Sh-Shigure-sa-san..." Tohru cooed out, her blush growing more pink. She quickly turned her body to him and yanked her skirt down with both hands, turning her head away blushing deeper. Shigure snapped out of his daze and did his best to put on an innocent smile.

"Don't worry Tohru..I didn't see anything!" He said, waving a hand at her. She blushed more, mumbling apologizes, tears forming on the edges of her eyes. Shigure smiled wider, he didn't want her to start crying and cause a panic between the two boys upstairs. He placed a gentle hand on each of her shoulders and lowered his eyes and tone to a softer note.

"Come now Tohru..shh shh...It's alright. It was an accident. Don't worry about it, please..." Shigure cooed her into calming down and she looked at him with big, innocent, tear-stained eyes.

"Oh Shigure-san...I'm so so-sorry..." she hiccuped softly and Shigure smiled. "I-I didn't want to say any-anything or sou-sound ungrateful...b-but the g-gift you bought me..It's much to b-big.." She finished, hiding her face in her hands. Shigure began rubbing her shoulders softly, taking advantage of the fact that it was just the two of them in the kitchen, and moved closer to the small figure in front of him.

Tohru lowered her hands and sighed, hiccuping again. Shigure rubbing her shoulders had calmed her down a bit. She focused on the slow, lazy movements of his fingers and lowered her eyes.

"You know, Tohru, you didn't actually have to **wear** them." Shigure said softly.

Tohru snapped out of her daze and brought her eyes up to meet Shigure. He was awfully close now, Tohru could see his dark eyes clearly.

"Well...I...Everything else of mine was dirty...AH! Not that that is the only reason I would wear a gift from Shigure-san..It's just..uhm..." She blushed more and began to fret. Shigure smiled broadly, closing his eyes. She could be so cute when she got like this. She went on explaining the best she could until finally giving up and falling into soft sobs and i'm sorry's. Shigure began rubbing her shoulders again, gentler this time, and watched her for reactions.

Tohru relaxed a little, letting her shoulders fall limp as Shigure rubbed them. She closed her eyes dreamily, tears still falling from them, and let out a soft sigh.

"Ahn..."

Shigure heard it and instantly hot blood shot straight to his crotch. It sounded so sweet, and so innocent.

He cocked an eyebrow and let his gentle smile turn into a slight smirk. He had an idea. He didn't think it would actually work, but why not try it while he had her alone?

"Tohru-kun.." he cooed. Tohru's head shot up and she looked at him.

Shigure tried to keep the innocent honey in his voice.

"If your gift is too big...I know a way to keep it from slipping down. At least that way, you won't be bothered while your other garments are being cleaned." Shigure said, sweetness dripping from every word. He kept his face round and innocent.

He didn't expect Tohru to actually buy into this, no one was that naive. He expected her to politely decline his offer and go running up the stairs blushing.

"A-Ah...R-really...?" Tohru's timid voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Surprised washed over his features, but he quickly managed to put them back together into an innocent face before Tohru noticed.

"Oh yes. There's a certain way to fold them to where they-...Well I can't explain it..It's too complicated. But, if Tohru-kun doesn't mind..." Shigure let his sentence end there and he looked down at her skirt. Of course Tohru wouldn't say yes, she must know what he was doing, no one was that naive.

"O-Oh.." Tohru's face turned scarlet and she lowered her eyes to the floor. "If...Shigure-san doesn't mind...I just...They keep falling off and..." Her whole body blushed and she fell silent.

Shigure let the shock settle in his features this time. She was actually going to let him?! Shigure smirked a little, dispite himself. No one was that naive...except Tohru.

Tohru's head raced. Shigure was going to touch her underwear! Well...he was the person who had bought them.

"He's only going to touch them a little while..." She told herself. "And after this, they'll stop slipping down and I can go back to cooking dinner." Tohru nodded, as if agreeing with herself and turned her head up to face Shigure.

Shigure was smiling down at her, his hands still on her shoulders.

"If Tohru-kun wants me to help her, I'll glad do so." Shigure said, smiling. Tohru returned the smile, wearily, and nodded. She slowly turned to the side and lifted her skirt up.

End Notes: There, done :D With Ch. 1 at least...I dunno what made me want to write this..The story seems silly and sort of OOC, but I've recently become obsessed with this pairing -love- I dunno..Let me know what you guys think so I'll know if this story and this couple is even worth pursuing.

Thanks for reading -love- Read and Review

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
